


Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Attraction, Episode Related, Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Irony, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivio - Freeform, Original Akuma, Surprise Kissing, kiss, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: This is the one where Ladybug forgets her love for Adrien Agreste, which leaves her a bit giddy about her feelings for a certain cat... much to the surprise of Adrien Agreste and of course a frustrated Chat Noir.





	1. The Akuma attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series "Don't Forget Me" where each of the heroes are hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes the afflicted one to forget the one that they love and have other possible symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. 
> 
> Basically it's an excuse to write about how the characters would behave if they forgot their true love.
> 
> The whole series is kind of like the season 3 episode Oblivio, hence the tag.
> 
> This one could be considered General Audiences, but Ladybug is a bit too in love here so I erred on the side of caution with the rating.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters (besides Dementia) are owned by the owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug and the creators thereof.

BOOM!

It was one of the few times that Marinette was somewhat grateful for an akuma striking, just a tiny little bit.

BOOM!

Her math teacher sighed and announced, “Class, please calmly head for the akuma shelters while Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with the akuma, we’ll reschedule today’s test until tomorrow.”

Everyone got up and walked towards the basement with a cheer as Marinette tries to sneak off to the bathroom.

“Marinette! Where are you going?” Alya calls out, catching Marinette once again as Marinette saw Adrien dart past them, away from the akuma shelter.

“I just have to umm… go, umm… well, you know how I am?” Marinette tried to explain her constant need to go to the bathroom when an akuma showed up.

“Yeah girl, I know, I know,” Alya said as if forgetting what Marinette's nerves did to her friend before she turned around to wave, “I'll see you later! I’m going to get an exclusive for the Lady blog!”

“Alya! Wait!” Marinette called after her.

Nino ran past Marinette, “Don’t worry Dude! I’ll keep an eye on her!”

"Alya! Sweetheart! Don't Forget Me!" Nino called after Alya and her friends were gone faster than Marinette could blink. She couldn’t help but think they’d be great superheroes someday with how fast they already are.

BOOM! The ground shook a little this time as Marinette was about to follow them to help Nino, but a familiar high-pitched voice called to her from her purse, “Marinette! Don’t forget the akuma!”

“I know Tikki, I didn't forget it!” Marinette groaned, realizing everyone needed Ladybug more than Marinette right now, so she raced to the restroom and transformed into the spotted heroine Ladybug.

Ladybug quickly leapt out of the bathroom window to face the newest akuma, wondering if she would actually beat her sweet and silly partner Chat Noir to the fight.


	2. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir confront the new akuma Dementia and one of them gets hit.

Ladybug wasn’t the first one to the scene. Chat Noir was already facing the akuma who was a grey faced white haired woman in a flowing yellowed wedding gown with puffy sleeves and she wore a single strand of pearls. She held a dried bouquet of flowers and was somehow using it to blast some sort of energy out of it at people.

Chat Noir saw his Lady approach from the corner of his eye, “watch out my Lady! She’s knocked a few people off of their feet already!”

Ladybug nods as she looks around and sees a few people lying on the ground, they all were waking up already, apparently unharmed.

There was a couple nearby that was getting up off the ground together, looking very confused. Then they looked at their hands, as they saw their wedding rings and exclaimed together, “I’m married!?”

The akumatized victim laughed heartily.

“Who ARE you?” Ladybug asked, stalling for time to find the akuma. “Why are you doing this?”

“I am Dementia! I will rid you of all your memories of the one that you love the most! If my love can’t remember me then you will not be able to remember the one that you love either!” With another laugh she sent another blast at Chat Noir, only for him to dodge it and leave a small crater in the street.

“Meowch! Let’s back petal here!”

Ladybug took out her yo-yo, “you won’t take away this bug’s memories!” She claimed as she tossed her yo-yo at Dementia. Somehow though Dementia was able to dodge it and catch it in her free hand.

Dementia laughed as she then pulled Ladybug off of her feet, letting go of the yo-yo as she hit Ladybug with a direct hit of her forgetful blast.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir screamed as he ran towards her, Dementia floated off and disappeared, the only evidence of her was the echo of her cackling.


	3. Plagg wants Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir takes an unconscious Ladybug to his home to recover. He unfortunately can only ask for Plaggs help.

Picking up his Lady, Chat Noir didn’t know what to do, so he brought her to his home and laid her on his bed. “Please wake up my Lady!”

She was out cold and he needed help, but he could only think of asking his kwami what to do since he didn’t know how to contact Master Fu, so he released his transformation.

“Plagg! What’s wrong with her!”

Plagg floated over the spotted heroine, “that was a heavy blast kid. She should be able to wake up on her own though eventually, Tikki, her kwami, will help her recover from the shock so we just need to wait. Who knows what the akuma did to her kid.”

“But what can I do for her Plagg?” Adrien cried desperately.

“Her suit ought to help her heal, eventually. But until then you just need to be there for her kid.”

Adrien thought about it for a moment, “As Adrien or as Chat Noir?”

“Just in case anyone comes in, you probably should stick around as Adrien, who knows when she’ll wake up. You can always claim that Chat Noir had to go and recharge and asked you to look after her. Now where’s my cheese?” Plagg was officially done.

“This is one of the worst attacks yet and you’re asking me for cheese?”

“Best way to keep yourself focused kid, keep your stomach full with the gooey loveliness of cheese!” Plagg spun in the air for emphasis.

Adrien shook his head and pulled out a slice of camembert, which Plagg quickly grabbed and cuddled.

“The love of cheese has never let me down!” Plagg proclaimed.

Ladybug stirred with a light moan.

Plagg hid.

“What… what happened?” She slowly sat up and looked around, realizing that she was in a strange bed, in a strange room.

“My… umm… L-Ladybug, are you alright?” Adrien asked her gently.

“I’m fine, I think. Uh, who are you?”


	4. Ladybug Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is awake and doesn't remember Adrien Agreste, but she remembers her Kitty.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked.

Adrien angled his head, it was rare for anyone to not recognize Adrien Agreste or at least think that he looked familiar somehow.

“You know me Ladybug. I’m Adrien.”

“Oh, uh…okay, nice to meet you Adrien.” She stood up and looked around his room, “now, why am I here?”

“You were hit by a new akuma called Dementia and oh, boy!” He just realized that she liked, no loved him, as Adrien Agreste! But how? She couldn’t know him in his civilian life, he couldn’t think of anyone that could be her off hand.

Adrien suddenly felt a rush of disappointment. She must be one of his diehard fans. Of course, his bad luck had stuck again. Maybe she forgot Chat Noir too. Strangely that idea made him somewhat happy, because if she forgot Chat then maybe she had loved what he considered to be the side that was the more real version of him too.

“Adrien?” Ladybug asked, she had started to pace waiting for his answer, then finally just decided to stand in front of his couch.

“Oh, yes Ladybug?”

“Why am I here?”

“Your partner, Chat Noir brought you here. He uh… asked me to look after you until he got back.”

Ladybug blushed.

LADYBUG BLUSHED!

“Uh, Ladybug? Is there something wrong?” He couldn’t help but blush a little himself, realizing that her reaction was due to Chat Noir’s name.

She giggled. SHE GIGGLED!

Ladybug sat down on his couch and giggled and grinned. “Well, if you must know Adrien, I’ve got a humongous crush on my Kitty. I’m mean he’s just so hot!” She giggled like a school girl again as she rocked and started fanning herself like she was about to self-combust.

Adrien paled as he thought, _“this can’t be happening! She thinks I’m hot!”_

“I mean, he’s just so strong and sweet! I love it when he flirts with me, he uses the silliest puns and then he tries to kiss my hand!” She squeals, “oh, I just love everything about him!”

But then she was sad all of a sudden. “But we have to be professionals so I’ve had to reject him when we’re out and about. I wish I could just get him alone sometime so I could confess, or” she giggled, “at least give him just the biggest kiss!” Then she squealed and hugged herself at the very idea.

Adrien was frozen on the spot, as he was squealing internally too... _“Ladybug wants to kiss me! I should go transform. No wait, bad Adrien! Maybe I should go and ask Plagg?”_

Ladybug, looked at Adrien with a coy grin as she asked him silkily, “Adrien… when will my Kitty be coming back to get me?”


	5. She Can Hardly Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is anxiously waiting for her Kitty.

“Adrien… when will my Kitty be coming back to get me?” Ladybug had just asked with  a bit more emotion than adoration.

“I really miss him!”

Adrien was blushing furiously now, “I uh, I’ll go get him. Just, just give me a few minutes to find him, ‘kay?” He felt weak at the knees, his Lady was going to kill him looking so excited about the return of her Chaton.

Ladybug looked away from him as she scrunched her face and her shoulders briefly, eager to see his alter ego. “Please hurry! I haven’t seen him in SO long and I can hardly remember the feeling of his arms around me! Oh, and I can’t wait to kiss him again!” She squealed even louder at the thought as she hugged herself, “wait, wait, wait,” she took a few breathes, “Okay, okay, I’m alright now!”

_What kiss? Oh yeah, that one that I can’t remember from the Dark cupid incident._

He couldn’t help but look at her strangely wondering if she could even stand his presence as Chat Noir in her condition, “Should I go get him now?”

She nods her head quickly, “yeah, yeah, I think I’m ready to see him now. Thank you, Adrien!”

As he turned away, Adrien walked towards his bathroom, motioning for Plagg to follow him. It was a strange feeling, being passed up for another as Adrien. _I have the worst luck!_

_Well, at least if Ladybug likes someone other than me, at least I’m being passed up for myself? Maybe?_

Meanwhile Ladybug sat up straight as she looked out the window, eagerly waiting for her Chaton to return.


	6. Plaggs Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg's pep talk goes as well as you would expect.

“Plagg! What’s going on!” Adrien whisper shouted as he closed his bathroom door.

Chuckling as quietly as possible Plagg answered, “Isn’t it obvious? The girl behind Ladybug’s mask loves you kid!”

“But she rejects me all of the time!”

“She just did what any of Tikki’s chosen would do. Loving Adrien so much that she wouldn’t give anyone else a chance.” He chuckles at his chosen’s strange predicament, “looks like Chat Noir was next on her list.”

“But she’s squealing and stuff! Ladybug doesn’t do that around Adrien!”

“The bug takes her job seriously, has she ever had the time to confess to Adrien? Has she, as Ladybug I mean?”

“Well, no. But her behavior is so not like Ladybug!” He sighed with disappointment. “It’s like she’s one of those crazy fan girls! I don’t want that kind of relationship with her, I want her to love me! I want her to love Chat Noir for real!”

Plagg folded his arms and flatly stated, “Well, now she does.”

“She’s not in her right mind Plagg, I can’t take advantage of her, no matter how tempted I may be.” He whined as he nervously brushed back his hair.

Plagg laughed.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Sure kid. Well, it may just be residual effects of the blast she took. Maybe she can’t help but act more like her civilian self or maybe her personality has been slightly changed? I don’t know kid, the akuma’s name was Dementia right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Dementia is another word for Alzheimer’s kid, it’s a disease that slowly robs a person of their ability to think straight, changing their personality somewhat and robs them of their knowledge of those that they love and how to do basic things as it worsens. Eventually they can’t function on their own at all Adrien.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah, the cost of old age.” Plagg shrugged and was quiet for a moment, “I’ve only had one kitten get it. They called it something else back then, but it’s the same disease. He had to give up his miraculous. He started abusing his powers without knowing it.”

Adrien was silent for a moment, “I’m sorry to hear that Plagg, but what can I do for her?”

“Well, she should be able to fight still. It doesn’t seem like she’s forgotten herself, just her focus as Ladybug.”

“I don’t know if it’s safe to let her go out and fight though.”

“But she’s needed. She’d tell you that herself if she was fine.” Plagg shrugged and then wickedly grinned as he purred, “besides, her sweetheart just has to convince her to go out and fight the akuma.” Plagg then had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows at Adrien and laugh.

Adrien freaked. “How can I go out there! She loves me!”

Plagg choked on his own laugh, “isn’t that you wanted?”

“Not like this! I want to win her heart, not just take it because she’s handing it over to me because she was magically cursed or something!”

“Well, then you just have to convince her to keep her hands off of your ‘hot bod’ lover boy!”

“Aghh! Plagg, Claws out!”

Adrien again became Chat Noir and took a deep steadying breath before he went to see his Lady Love mentally reciting to himself. _I can do this._

_I can do this._


	7. Ladybug's Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir met with the strongest challenge yet in his resolve to do the right thing, Ladybug and her lips.

_I can do this. Yeah, right._ Chat Noir thought as he entered the room and Ladybug promptly threw herself into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

“Chat! I’ve missed you!” She joyfully exclaimed.

Then they were right there reaching for him, her luscious lips.

He SO didn’t want to let her go and push her away, but he had to do it just as she was about to kiss him on the cheek.

_This is torture!_

As a gentle cat though, he had to.

“My Lady…” He tried to calmly say as he tried to hold her back, thankfully he’d had experience in holding off a girl, right now was one of the very few times he was thankful he was friends with Chloe. _Well, maybe not._

“Oooo! Have I ever told you how much I just LOVE it when you call me that!” She squealed as she clasped her hands with joy, placing them right beside her face as she sung. “I just LOVE your voice!”

“Umm, no. Please listen to me.” She tried to jump into his arms again, but he held her at arm’s length, holding her shoulders. “I need you to focus Ladybug! PLEASE, can you do that for me?”

_Was that too harsh?_

She pouted. _Yep, that was too harsh_.

But those Lips!

_Ugh! Why does she have to be so adorable when she does that?_

“But Chat, don’t you want to hold me?” She sadly asked.

He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. “YES! I mean, yes, I do, but there are civilians in danger my Lady. We have an akuma to fight.”

“Can’t it wait until after some cuddles,” she pleaded with him. “And maybe a kiss? I’ve been waiting soooo long to kiss you silly my dear, dear Chaton!” She smiles up at him alluringly.

_Kiss me silly? No, focus Agreste!_

Then she said the words that he had been dreading.

“You know I love you, don’t you Kitty?”

Chat Noir whined, _I wish you meant that Bugaboo._

He wished that she wanted him like that, but he couldn’t take advantage of her, even to give her a kiss that she requested, a kiss that he wanted to give her but she’d never forgive him for once she was herself again. _I SO don’t want to say no!_

“Why so sad?” She sweetly asked, her hand caressing his forearm.

 _So, she picked up on that,_ he thought as he tried to ignore the electric trails she was leaving on his arm _, hmm, may I can use that to my advantage?_

Her Chaton stood back, clearing his throat as he tried to calm himself, channeling his inner Chat Noir as he gave her the most devastating look, “my dear Ladybug, my one and only true Love, I… I want to spend time, so much more time with you so that I may adore you the way that you truly deserve.”

She squealed again as she bounced up and down joyfully and clasped her hands at his words.

“But, we have a duty to fulfill my Lady.” He swallowed, “I could never put my own desires over that of others. We’re heroes, and with that comes certain sacrifices.”

_Why am I practically quoting her?_

She sighed and quietly admitted, “You are right Minou, I-I let my love for you distract me.”

Adrien wished that she meant it.


	8. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has to convince Ladybug to go after the akuma, but first he has to make her a promise.

Chat Noir had thought that he’d already convinced Ladybug that they needed to leave, but he had underestimated his Bugaboo.

She looked sad for just barely a moment before she came up with a new plan to make out with him. She shot him a sweet grin and asked, “maybe we could kiss before we go?”

He gulped.

“For good luck?” She asked hopefully as she approached him, trying to get past his outstretched hands.

He couldn’t.

 _I can’t._ He thought as his resolve wavered.

Adrien placed a finger on her nose, and gently pushed her back, something that she had done to him countless times already. “Maybe later, after we’ve cleansed the akuma and set things straight again.” He barely managed to say as she gave him the most illegal look possible.

She smiled sweetly at Chat, “I’m going to hold you to that my Love.”

He nodded, gulping, “yeah, uh, let’s get going.”

She smiled at him in that way that made him weak in the knees once more, brushing her fingers along his arm in a very distracting way as he tried to keep her at a safe distance.

Why did she have to have that effect on him?

 _Why me?_ He wondered as he backed up to his window to open it.

Once he opened the window and she eagerly sailed past him calling out as she left, “I’ll race you there Kitty! I can hardly wait!”


	9. Don't rush Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the fastest akuma fights ever.

It wasn’t hard to find the akumatized victim.

Ladybug arrived first. “I win! I get an extra kiss for that!” She called out.

Chat Noir landed and facepalmed. _Why? Why me? Why must I be tortured so?_

He took a deep breath in as she did her victory dance, thankfully Dementia hadn't seen them yet.

“How are we going to get near her My Lady?” He finally asked her, trying to get her to focus.

“Lucky Charm!” Without even trying to think of another plan of attack, Ladybug used her special power, causing a card to fall from the sky with a love poem written on it.

“What’s this?” Ladybug pondered as she read it aloud, “Roses are red, violets are blue…”

Dementia dropped her bouquet of dried flowers, falling to her knees as she cried, “my, my husband wrote me something like that when we were in grade school!”

Normally Ladybug would have been kinder, but once the flowers hit the ground she pounced on the bouquet, expecting the akuma to come out, but it wasn’t the right item.

“May I suggest…” Chat tried, but Ladybug had a wild look about her, anxious to get this over with as she scrutinized the crying akumatized victim.

“The necklace!” Ladybug shouted as she jumped over to the sobbing victim, breaking off her necklace some what roughly, allowing the akuma to escape.

Whipping her yo-yo out faster than Chat had ever seen her do so before, she captured the akuma.

“Bye bye little butterfly!” Ladybug purified the akuma and released its pure white butterfly. Then she quickly threw the card up in the sky, her magic flowing outward from it to cleanse the city as she cried, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Instead of watching the city and people get cleansed as she usually did, Ladybug eagerly ran up to a very surprised Chat Noir and grabbed the bell at his collar. She then pulled him down to her level and she kissed him passionately.

He melted into her loving embrace.


	10. His Lady's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug had forgotten his secret identity and was now in love with Chat Noir. After a brief akuma battle, she had rushed into Chat Noir's arms claiming the kiss he had promised to give her after the battle. What will happen now?

Chat Noir couldn’t help but get caught up in the moment that Ladybug kissed him. Their arms were quickly wrapped around one another and in each other’s hair. This went on for not nearly enough time as she would not let go of his bell as if her life and their kiss depended on it.

Her magic from the miraculous ladybug cure finally flowed over them though, and he was afraid that the moment had passed and he would be in trouble now.

But then he realized, the spell had been broken, but she kept kissing him!

And Chat Noir kept kissing her, he was in love with the girl after all. The girl that had been in love with him but now, maybe, was not.

A moment later, he sighed as she slowly stepped out of his embrace, Ladybug looked at her hand that was still holding the bell on his collar before letting go, realizing that she was the one that has initiated the kiss.

“Umm, what happened Chat?”

He tried to smile at her, but only managed an embarrassed but caught in the act type grin, being a bit weak in the knees at the moment he was a bit concerned about how much she was about to kill him right now.

He saw a flight across the city in his future at the very least.

“So,” he tried to explain, “well, Dementia hit you with her forgetting ray. You forgot the one you loved…” She looked up at him in shock, bringing her hands to her blushing cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “then you promptly started flirting with me and kind of threw yourself at me?”

Her eyes grew wide with horror as she turned a deep red.

“I-I’m sorry Chat! I… I wasn’t in my right m-mind.” She stuttered. “I-I hope …”

He held up a finger to her lips to silence her, “And I must apologize too, because the only way to get you here to cleanse the akuma was to promise you that I would kiss you after everything was taken care of. You just happened to be so eager, you got to me before your miraculous cure could get to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t stronger My Lady.”

She swallowed her initial response with embarrassment.

He now steadied himself as he gave her his Cheshire grin, see that just maybe he wasn’t about to be thrown at the tower again. “Why, I didn’t meow you cared so much for me my Lady.”

She covered her face, “I’m sorry Kitty.” She finally whispered, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry.”

He sighed, saddened that she was so upset about kissing him. “I know, I know. You don’t feel that way about me and honestly, while that was the only kiss that we shared today, despite how many times you TRIED to kiss me, it was the only one that I had promised you.” He bashfully admitted.

He had known that true love’s kiss probably wouldn’t have worked, because they didn’t even know who each other were, and her love for Adrien was greater than her love for Chat, normally anyway.

But he had also known that he didn’t want to test that theory early on only to have it fail, since this, what they were now going through, was hard enough. He reached out and pulled her hands from her face so that she could look at him.

“We’re okay, right?” He asked her as Ladybug’s blush began to subside as he let go of her hands, knowing that he had done his best to respect the love of his life.


	11. Are we okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug answers her Kitty's question and comes to a realization.

“We’re okay, right?” Chat Noir had asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright if you are Chaton.” She admitted.

Ladybug was feeling a little guilty for doubting him for even one moment. She could only have guessed how hard it was for him to not let her kiss him passionately and forget the akuma even existed for heaven knows how long. Especially after he had confessed to her so long ago. His flirting had never stopped, she knew that she was still his Lady, through and through.

_He loved me enough to resist me._ _Huh_. She thought.

He smiled at her though as if he was pondering what he should tell her before they had to leave in a minute, “I must add though,” he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “that THAT kiss was wonderful my Lady.”

She held her breath, then gulped as she realized that it hadn’t felt bad for her either, not in the least.

Not like she was about to admit that to him though.

_Oh, no._ She thought as she shivered at his words. _I like my Kitty!_

Chat Noir leaned away from her and honestly said with a satisfied grin, “I hope that someday you’ll really and truly love the real me like that.” He then gave her an innocent peck on the cheek and ran off, vaulting himself up and away from her.

“Thank you, Kitty.” She whispered into the wind towards where her partner had disappeared over a nearby rooftop, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this tale. Dementia will be back for another 5 stories (at least).
> 
> Just to review, this was the Ladynoir story where Ladybug forgot Adrien Agreste and awakens to the knowledge that she is giddily in love with her partner Chat Noir.
> 
> Currently there isn't another Ladynoir story planned, where Chat Noir forgets Ladybug and somehow still falls for Ladybug. That one is kind of like a reverse Marichat concept with Dementia and it's just not going to work, I'm too big of a Marichat fan to do it. There is also no Ladrien coming where Adrein forgets Ladybug and then falls for her again, yet.
> 
> Here is the parings for the next 5 stories in the series for whoever is interested.
> 
> 2\. Adrienette- Adrien forgets Ladybug. 
> 
> 3\. Ladrien - future AU - Ladybug forgets Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir
> 
> 4\. Marichat - Marinette (MDC) forgets Adrien and falls for Chat.
> 
> 5\. Adrienette - Adrien forgets Ladybug and MDC forgets Adrien. This one will likely be short.
> 
> 6\. Marichat - this one is a bit more fan cannon, (I can't help it!) Chat Noir forgets Ladybug and falls for MDC big time.


End file.
